I rode all night
by BrokenFaerie16
Summary: Dom's away with the own, and Kel's not doing well back in Corus. Both are missing the other terribly. What happens when the teasing of the Own, and the desire to see Kel gets too much for Dom? A fluffy little fic. "T" for implied. Please R&R. A little OOC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own these wonderful characters; they all belong to Tamora Pierce. The song is owned by Celine Dion. Only the plot is mine. Unfortunately.

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic; I have decided to do a story with a Kel/Dom pairing as I have only recently just read the books and I haven't been able to get them out of my head since. I got the idea for this story whilst watching my Celine Dion concert DVD hehe (I'm honestly not sad, the songs are just so good!!); I just had to write it. So here it is, I hope you like it, please let me know :)

I rode all night

I drove all night – Celine Dion

**I had to escape**

**The city was sticky and cruel**

**Maybe I should have called you first**

**But I was dying to get to you**

**I was dreaming while I drove**

**The long straight road ahead**

**Uh huh. Yeah**

**Could taste your sweet kisses**

**Your arms open wide**

**The fever for you is just**

**Burning me up inside**

**I drove all night to get to you**

**Is that alright**

**I drove all night**

**Crept in your room**

**Woke you from your sleep**

**To make love to you**

**Is that alright**

**I drove all night**

**What in this world**

**Keeps us from tearing apart**

**No matter where I go I hear **

**The beating of our one heart**

**I think about you**

**When the night is cold and dark**

**Uh huh. Yeah**

**No one can move me **

**The way that you do**

**Nothing erases the feeling**

**Between me and you**

**I drove all night to get to you**

**Is that all right**

**I drove all night**

**Crept in your room**

**Woke you from your sleep**

**To make love to you**

**Is that alright**

**I drove all night**

**I taste your sweet kisses**

**Your arms open wide**

**This fever for you is just **

**Burning me up inside**

**I drove all night to get to you**

**Is that alright**

**I drove all night**

**Crept in your room**

**Is that alright**

**I drove all night to get to you**

**Is that alright**

**I drove all night**

**Crept in your room**

**Is that alright**

**Is that alright**

**Is that alright**

The moon shone down through the patches of clouds, bathing the camp of the King's Own in silver light. As the glowing embers of the nights cooking fire crackled and fizzed, an owl flew through the empty sky; its wings outstretched, eyes searching for its next prey; letting out a soft call, the bird circled, gaining height and drifted over the tops of the trees surrounding the soldiers' camp.

Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle rolled over in his bed roll, pulling the covers off his body as he did so. The night air around him was hot and sticky, making him and many of the other men in the clearing uncomfortable. Running his hand absentmindedly through his dark, curly hair he let out a sigh. It was nights like this that he missed her the most; when he couldn't sleep, the space on his chest empty where her head should have rested, none of the familiar feelings of comfort from her warm weight in his arms, the smell of mixed spices as he buried his nose in her light brown hair. Oh how glad he was that she had grown that wondrous hair a bit longer, especially for him – she knew he loved to run his fingers through it and play with it when they weren't occupied by ... more important things.

He gazed up at the stars, like he had on so many occasions with her. Gods how he missed her; it was like this every time Dom was called away with the Own, or she to help in some obscure village with a spidren or bandit problem and the like. Dom missed her terribly, the men even went as far to call it pining, that is, until he gave them that look – and if that didn't stop their amused mutterings, latrine duty for a week always worked. He chuckled inwardly at the memory of Wolset's face only that morning, when he had been threatened with that dreaded task, for suggesting that it would be a lot easier for Third Company if Dom simply rode ahead of them to Corus to find her. Although he would never let on, Dom had been severely pressed not to take Wolset up on the offer. In fact, he had very nearly rode off then and there, only the thoughts of what Raoul might say when he found out that his Sergeant had deserted his men to ride ahead and find his lady-love kept him helping to pack up the camp.

But now, in the dark of the night, he was sorely tempted.

'_I wonder,'_ he thought, '_what it is that keeps me from tearing apart when we're not together'. _Dom slowed his breathing, trying to relax and let dreams wash him away, but the steady thump of his heartbeat was loud in his ears. '_No, not my heart, her heart, our heart'. _How often, when she was asleep in his arms, had he laid his head down and listened to the muffled pounding of their hearts – beating perfectly in time with each other. _'No, it doesn't belong to me anymore; it's all hers, if she'll take it.' _

All hers. Her. The Protector of the Small. Tortall's second Lady Knight. Kel. _His _Kel.

A groan escaped his lips as thoughts of Kel swamped his mind; bringing the pillow above his head and clamping it down – as if that action alone would push the teasing thoughts from his brain.

"You know Dom, our offer still stands," said a voice from the shadows next to Dom, "we won't get any sleep at this rate what with you tossing and turning. Just go ahead, we're only a few hours ride away anyway."

"Go back to sleep Wolset" Dom replied. "There is no way Lord Raoul would allow me to live if he found out I deserted my men in the middle of the night, simply to go and find Kel a few hours earlier." He sighed heavily. "No matter how much I want to."

The Corporal smiled at the self-pitying look on his Sergeant's face and laughed quietly, "Look Dom, My Lord knows how much you love her; didn't he say himself, when we got the summons to go, that he would try and get another squad up there as soon as possible to replace us? What with you two only just getting your act together and becoming a couple, and us meant to be having a months leave anyway, I think Raoul felt bad about sending us out again, when we _all_ deserve a nice break. I'm pretty sure he also knows how hard Kel has been working herself; what with finishing at New Hope and all the patrols Lord Wyldon is sending her on, he knows that she'll work herself to exhaustion unless someone stops her, and as far as I know – you're the only one so far that's ever been able to do that. And the fact that we've been away for the last two and a half months, come on Dom, I doubt he'd be this restrained if it was him and Buri." The soldier smirked at the memory of Raoul the last time he had been separated from his new wife.

After a long period away with the Own, the return journey had been particularly interesting; the commander seemingly more impatient with every mile they travelled. This reached its peak five miles from Corus, when Raoul had no longer been able to control his patience and had ordered the company into a canter all the way to the Palace.

Dom, too, was remembering this episode; a smile playing across his face as he thought of the rather intriguing shade of red that had developed on his superior's face as they were forced to slow down their progress for a line of travellers that lasted the best part of a mile – resulting in the soldiers going several miles out of their way to avoid interrupting the stream of merchants.

Raoul had let his personal feelings interfere with his orders, surely he would understand. _"And! We have been out of the city for nearly a month longer than Raoul was. He loves Kel like a daughter, maybe he'd understand."_ However as much as Dom tried to convince himself otherwise, it was impossible. He'd be in serious trouble if he went, it may even cost him his position in the Own. The commanders don't take too well to deserters.

"_Although, leaving the Own…would that be such a bad thing?" _Dom paused to consider this for a moment, _"I have been with them for nearly ten years, would moving on be so terrible?" _As he pondered this idea, it occurred to him that he would gain a lot of freedom if he did. And it wasn't like he didn't have any skills to recommend him for other occupations – life with the Own certainly had been an education, leaving him with quite a few potential options for when he was sick of fighting.

"_I wouldn't be travelling all the time, I could spend more time with Kel, it would probably be a great deal safer, I could settle down…with Kel" _That clinched it; the fact that whilst he was a part of the King's Own he would not be able to marry had recently become a source of great irritation for Dom. He'd never really taken a great deal of time to think about the fact that joining meant he would have to hold off marrying and having a family, in fact, you could almost say that this had been one of the attractions. It had provided an excellent excuse for the court ladies.

But now, he found himself dreaming of the time when he would wake up each morning, and look down into Kel's face, snuggled against his chest.

"_As long as I have Kel, it wouldn't matter whether I'm part of the Own. I mean I would definitely miss it, the adventures, the men with all their silly comments; but I would be even happier if it meant I was with her. No more sneaking around to see each other, everyone would know." _

Pictures of the last few weeks with Kel before he left flooded his mind, as if trying to provoke his body into the result he already knew was coming.

Jumping to his feet Dom set about finding the necessities for the journey to Corus. In his haste, he wasn't as silent as others in the camp might wish him to be; resulting in _more_ than a few heads being poked out of tangled bedrolls to take in the sight of their Sergeant desperately trying to find his shirt and cloak.

"Going somewhere Dom?", came the sleepy comment from a couple of the men closest.

"Mmhm" was all the reply they received before Dom let out a cry of success and pulled a fairly rumpled shirt out from an overstuffed saddle bag. Throwing it on and attempting to button it whilst pulling on a boot consequently left the Sergeant in a tangled heap on the floor, much to the amusement of his men.

"Does this mean you've finally taken our advice and are going to Corus?" inquired a smirking Wolset.

"Yes, I don't care if Raoul gets angry, or if I lose my position – I've just got to see her." The men around Dom suddenly tensed. Raoul wouldn't do that to Dom would he? Everyone knew Domitan was the best Sergeant in the Own; he couldn't possibly be so upset that Dom would be kicked out. Nevertheless, even if Raoul didn't want to remove him, as Commander, he would be bound by the rules to do something to a wayward Sergeant, and that could mean demoting him from his rank.

They were surprised that Dom didn't seem to care that this was a price he might be paying if he left; the idea of him riding ahead had been a good way to torment him on the long ride home, but they had only kept it up as they knew he was becoming frustrated at the slow pace, and that he would never desert his post. Now, faced with his departure, they were concerned – Dom was acting irrationally, something he never did (unless a dare was involved), if he left and got into trouble with Raoul it would be their fault for putting him in that position.

Although, it _was_ nice to see him smiling again, a grin had been slowly spreading across his face as he rushed around camp packing belongings into bags, and saddling his mount.

Swinging his leg over the back of his horse, Dom wheeled around to face the clearing of men. His eyes roamed over every face, taking in the sleep tousled hair and bleary eyes. If his plan went right, this would be the last time he stood before his men as their Sergeant; he would miss them, their humour, their singing (no matter how bad or how drunk they were), their ability to lift his mood with a well placed joke.

But – thinking of what he would be left with – dulled the ache he knew would accompany his leaving the Own.

Decision made he cleared his throat. "I'm not going to waste my breath with a long and boring speech like some Commanders; I just wanted to tell you that I truly am grateful for the time I've spent with you all in the Own. I don't know what Raoul will do with my sorry behind when he finds out. But if it goes as I expected, I'll miss roaming Tortall with you." Noticing the tension in the air around the camp and now fully awake soldiers, Dom smiled, honestly for a bunch of men they could worry better than the Grannies that lined the streets of Corus. "Now if you lot don't mind – I'm off to find my lady and a nice warm bed for the night." And with that the Sergeant wheeled his horse around and nudged him into a canter.

* * *

Sitting on a window seat in her room, Keladry of Mindelan shivered as she stared out of the window. The day had slipped away long ago, yet even faced with a pitch black night and no vision further than the pool of light that poured from her room, she still had not moved.

It was silly she kept telling herself, to sit here, especially when she could no longer see – but the faint glimmer of hope within her refused to let her body obey her mind's commands.

"_He said that he wouldn't be gone long, ha, we both knew different. But Raoul said they would be here today – I must have gone round with such a silly grin on my face", _Kel thought. But the smile that she had worn since the meeting in Raoul's office that morning had slowly been fading away as the afternoon passed, and as it became clearer that Dom's squad would probably not make it to the palace until the following day.

Finally tearing her eyes away from the night's darkness, Kel stood up – legs shaking slightly from the lack of use over the past few hours. Going over to her dressing room, she pulled out one of Dom's shirts from the small pile of clothing he always left with her. Burying her face in the fabric, she breathed in the scent that still lingered on the shirt. Oh how she missed him when he went away, there was no one to cuddle her, stop her from working to much, and no one that could make Kel as happy as Dom could.

Pulling off the dress she had worn to dinner in the mess, Kel slipped into Dom's shirt. What would have once been slightly tight over her chest, falling to her mid-thighs, now hung loosely off her frame. She hadn't been eating properly, much to Neal's anger, but she hadn't realised it had gone this far – with her loosing this much weight.

A tear slid down the Lady Knight's face. "_If Dom was here, he would have made me eat; he knows how I get when I'm worried". _

"_But", _said another part of her mind, "_if he _was_ here then you would have been eating anyway, it's because that he's not that you have gotten yourself into so much trouble. What is he going to think when he comes back?" _

She tried to imagine all the things he'd shout at her, for being so silly as to make herself ill with worry over him. But Kel could also picture the look in his eyes whilst he was doing it, there would be no real anger, just deep concern – and sometimes, guilt, when he knew it was because that _he_ had not been there to comfort her that got her into this position. A watery chuckle escaped her as she thought of the part she knew would come, when Dom reached the point when he could no longer stand there without holding her.

These new images of him brought yet more tears to her eyes as Kel climbed into the bed that seemed so lonely without Dom there. Curling up into a ball under the covers, she let the tears that she had been holding back from everyone else since he had gone pour out; twisting her hand into the fabric of the pillow.

Letting the exhaustion that was hovering over her take hold, she slipped into a restless sleep, where dreams of all the horrors that might have befallen her beloved kept the tears coming for hours more.

* * *

As Dom spurred his horse on even faster, the long straight rode flashed under the pounding horse's hooves. He was dreaming while he rode, mostly of how Kel had been without him, he knew she was not looking after herself as well as he would like. It always happened, every time he went away. He'd get back to find her thinner, more worn and exhausted. Neal had taken him to task about it several times.

"She'll end up killing herself soon if you don't come back," read a line from Meathead's latest letter, "I can't get her to eat anymore – she won't accept my threats, just makes me joust with her if I even open my mouth. I'm sure Kel's not sleeping either; the circles under her eyes are testimony enough. This last week she even refused my offer of a sleeping tea. Dom, you better return soon, I don't know how much longer she can last like this." Dom's resolve had almost crumbled when he received that message; Neal had managed to fill up almost an entire three sheets of paper on what had been happening since they had arrived in Corus from New Hope, but a postscript dated a day later held the information on how Kel had been coping. According to the Meathead, she had been looking over his shoulder as he was writing the original and he knew she wouldn't allow him to send a letter with anything about her in.

He hadn't been able to sleep for the rest of that week, worrying himself silly about when they would return – and if it would be too late for Kel.

But now he was on his way, only a few hours away from his Lady Knight, yes that sounded right _His Lady Knight_.

Thoughts now drifted to Kel's reaction to his return, a brief flash of worry passed over the Sergeant's face, what if she was angry with him for deserting the men? Maybe he should have let her know that the Own were returning, but he had so wanted to surprise her – to see the look on her face as his mount trotted into the practice yards, where she was sure to be. However, the thought didn't last long, crushed by the temptation of holding her again. He was dying to see her again, feel the touch of her skin on his, and run his hand through her mousey brown hair that had no doubt turned a little lighter in the summer sunshine.

As he neared his destination he could almost taste her sweet kisses, see her standing there waiting for him with arms open wide. The fever that was flooding through his chest felt like it was burning him up inside – making its way throughout his body, pouring heat into every inch of him. It was unbearable; he needed to get to her. Nudging the sides of his mount for what must be the hundredth time that night, Dom's mind continued to fill with images of his beloved.

* * *

The sound of hooves drumming on the cobble stones echoed throughout the Lower City, many of those woken rudely from their sleep only caught the tail of a cloak disappearing into the darkness when they peered out through the shuttered window, attempting to see what the clamour was about.

Ignoring several angry shouts that erupted behind him, Domitan of Masbolle continued on his way up to the stables of the Palace. He was not best pleased with the fuss the idiots on the city gates had made when he arrived. Pushing down the slightly guilty feelings about what he had yelled up at the guards on watch until they had granted him entrance, he manoeuvred his horse through the streets of the Pattern district. Not long now, a few more minutes, and the burning thirst within him would be quenched by the calm lake that was the Lady Knight.

Rounding a last bend, horse and rider clattered into the stable yard of the King's Own. A hostler, looking somewhat sleepy, emerged from the building and took the reins as Dom leapt down; giving him a stern look as the mount visibly sagged with exhaustion. Stuffing a handful of coins towards the man and hurriedly telling him to give the poor beast the best of everything, the Sergeant set off at a sprint towards the Palace.

He knew his way well; the dark did nothing to slow his progress as he made the now familiar journey to Kel's rooms.

Pushing the door open carefully, Dom crept into the first room of the Lady Knight's quarters. This one acted as an office and living room. Skirting carefully around the desk and chairs, he walked to the next door; this one was already open – as if the person on the other side had been expecting visitors.

Squashing the excitement that any minute was threatening to overpower him, Dom tiptoed into the bedroom.

The shutters were open; looking out into the darkness of the night, the candle by the window seat had long since burned out. None of this however, caught the gaze of the man in the doorway. His eyes fell on the figure in the bed.

The woman's light brown hair was spread out on the pillow, the body curled into a ball and wrapped tightly in the sheets.

Here she was; the goddess that was his love.

Moving closer and perching on the edge of the bed, Dom's fingers gently caressed the face before tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She looked so peaceful at a glance, but staring intently at her face, one noticed the dark, bruised circles under her eyes and the still visible tear tracks that ran down her cheeks.

Neal had been right; she obviously wasn't sleeping well, if at all. Dom felt a pang in his chest as he watched her, she was thinner, much thinner than when he had left and he blanched at being the reason for this unhealthy loss.

After reaching down to tug off his boots, then standing to remove his shirt, Dom untangled the mess of sheets and slid in next to her. Kel was wearing one of his shirts, looking at her again made his heart cry as he noted how the top, once tight against certain curves of breast and hip, hung loosely off her form.

A sigh parted her lips, startling Dom from his thoughts. Without hesitating, he reached out under the covers and drew her to him; her body perfectly moulding itself to his as he rained feather light kisses all over her face and neck.

Feeling her stir against him, Dom pulled away and propped himself up on an elbow, smiling as bleary hazel eyes flickered open. When their roaming finally settled on his face, there was an intake of breath.

Hope and fear burned deep in her eyes, hope that her love had returned to her, yet an obvious fear that this was a cruel dream and he would be gone if she blinked.

"Kel," he whispered, "It's me, I'm here now." Haltingly, Keladry raised a trembling hand; fingers outstretched, and brought it up to Dom's cheek. The feel of skin made her eyes widen, a squeal emitted from her and she launched herself at Dom – throwing her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face in his bare chest. Smiling to himself, Dom kissed Kel's head and stroked her back comfortingly. The couple sat like that on the bed, sheet twined round their legs and arms wrapped securely around one another for a few minutes.

Finally, Kel drew away, keeping a tight hold on his hand as if he would go again the next moment.

"What are you doing here? Raoul said you'd be in today, but it got so late I thought you were waylaid." Her voice was husky and strained.

"I'm sorry sweet. We had to help out in a village on the way; took a little longer than we had hoped," Dom replied, his eyes still glued to her face, the pad of his thumb stroking the back of her scarred hand. "We tried to get back today but conditions weren't the best".

"But at least your here now; I bet the men are pleased to be back."

"Mmn", Dom averted his gaze to stare at the bed sheets. When he didn't make any more of a response, Kel lifted his chin up.

"The men _are_ here, aren't they?" When he still didn't reply, she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Dom, what have you done?"

There was a pause, then Dom exploded, "It was all Wolset's fault!" Despite herself, Kel giggled. Honestly, these men were such children – always blaming each other.

"What did he do this time then?"

"Well, at first it wasn't just him, it was everyone. They kept asking me whether I was missing you, then talking about what you'd be doing right this minute, or how I was showing remarkable strength not to run off to you then and there. They knew it would wind me up, they knew I was missing you; but they _still_ did it. Then Wolset thought it would be funny to give me '_permission' _to come home and find you. They kept going on about you all day, and it was obvious we weren't going to make it before dark. And when I couldn't get to sleep, the men still kept teasing me, saying it was ok to go and find you – even though they knew Raoul would be mad, they kept tempting me." Dom was babbling and Kel was getting confused, she reached out and placed a finger on his lips, effectively stopping his tirade against his men.

"What happened Dom, how come your here if you weren't going to make it by nightfall?" As the words left her lips, understanding dawned on the Lady Knight. "You carried on didn't you, in the dark, you kept going."

"Well, in all fairness, we did stop and camp. But I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking of you and how I never want to leave you. I missed you so much, I missed holding you at night, I missed the smell of your hair after you've washed it, I missed kissing you, I missed the way you look at me, I missed your smile; I even missed practicing with you."

Kel's eyes filled with warmth and she chuckled quietly. Lying back down on the bed, she drew Dom down next to her and snuggled into his side. Resting her head on his chest she breathed in his smell; a mixture of hay from the stables and mint, it was a fresh, sweet, clean smell and it never ceased to make her body tingle all over. "You know, that still doesn't answer my question. How come you're here?"

Dom sucked in a deep breath; he knew she wouldn't be happy that he had left the men, but he was hoping that what he had to say might calm her a little.

"I left them, Wolset's in charge, we were only a couple of miles from Corus." He could already feel her about to comment, and this time it was his turn to silence his love with a finger on her lips. "You see, I was lying there without you and it just suddenly clicked. I don't ever want to be without you, I'm fed up of having to creep round others just to see you, I'm tired of orders separating us all the time. I want to be with you, more than anything, more than being in the Own." Kel gasped, but Dom pressed his finger more firmly against her mouth. "No, let me get this out, _then_ you can kill me or whatever you want to do to me. Kel, you're my world, there's nothing more important to me than you. I don't want anything to come between us anymore; I want everyone to know that I, Domitian of Masbolle, love you, Keladry of Mindelan – and I won't give you up."

Kel's eyes were wide as Dom shifted position so that he was propped on his elbow, looking down at her.

"Keladry of Mindelan, my love, will you marry me?"

He removed his obstructing finger and his eyes searched her face for a hint of an answer. Then, for the second time that night, a squeal emitted from the Lady Knight as she threw her arms around his neck and she breathed a simple "Yes" against his skin.

Placing two fingers under her chin, Dom tilted her face upwards to receive her passionate kiss. His lips, easing slowly over hers, burned with desire; the heat between them intensified as Kel began running her hands through his hair, his arms dropping to circle her waist, bringing her body snug against his.

Falling back against the pillows, the pair let their emotions spill over into bliss.

* * *

The men of the Own yawned as their mounts trotted through the empty cobbled streets of Corus. After much debate, and swearing, it had been decided unanimously that they should follow Dom. It was not everyday, they insisted, that one found such a good Sergeant as they had with Dom – being in Third Company just wouldn't be the same without him. Not to mention the fact that they felt guilty for teasing him all the way home.

Wolset, ridding at the head of the group, led them into the stable yard of the King's Own. A hostler, looking incredibly grumpy and mumbling about soldiers who didn't respect a person's need to sleep, came to greet them, ushering several sleepy-eyed stable boys to take the reigns. Doing a quick head count to make sure all the men were back, Wolset motioned everyone towards the barracks, where sleep finally awaited them.

As they all sunk gratefully into their bunks – their first proper bed after weeks on the road, the men of Third Company agreed that chasing Dom back did have other advantages too.

* * *

The pale morning sunlight drifted through the shutters, decorating the occupied bed with rays of light. One shaft happened to fall inconveniently across the eyes of King's Own Captain. Shifting slightly and blinking sleep-bleary eyes, Dom took in his surroundings.

Grumbling about the sun and its sudden interference on one of his very infrequent lie-ins, his eyes were swiftly drawn to his wife of two months who had chosen that particular moment to sigh into his neck. Settling back against the pillows into a more comfortable position he drew Kel closer to his chest and breathed in her familiar smell, the smell that now clung to all of his possessions and one which he never wanted to lose.

Even after two whole months, Dom still couldn't believe that he got to wake up with Kel snuggled against him in the morning, _every_ morning. He also found it difficult to comprehend that he still had his position; not to mention his promotion from a few weeks ago. This was in no doubt due to the efforts of his men.

Thinking back to the morning after his "desertion", he smiled – how the men had managed to convincingly deceive all the superior officers into accepting their version of events, one where they _all _arrived, _together, _in the middle of the night, simply because they all wanted to be home he would never know. But he was definitely extremely grateful.

It had seemed like a dream since that night, a very, very good dream. At first he had taken to pinching himself to make sure it was real, well that was until Kel found the marks on his arms and then started laughing at his explanation.

As if she could sense his eyes on her, his wife stirred in his arms and opened one sleepy hazel eye.

"G'mornin'" Kel murmured.

"Morning love," Dom replied as he leaned down the few inches and brushed his lips against hers, ever so softly.

"What was that for?" she enquired, a grin spread across her face, strands of tousled hair falling across her eyes.

"Just because I can love," Dom smirked, mischief glinting in his impossibly blue eyes. Brushing the offending strands off her forehead, he once again leaned in – this time for a more passionate embrace.

"_This,"_ they both thought, _"is bliss." _

_Fin_

* * *

So there it is; I know it's awfully long, but the story took on a mind of its own and I couldn't stop it. I really hope you liked it, as I said it's my first fanfic – so please, no flames. But warm fuzzies are much appreciated :D Please review.

Hannah

xxx


End file.
